


The help he needs

by LadyGrrey



Series: Eric and Four [1]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Bandage, Cuddling, Eric needs help, Four's perfect timing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physicaly hurt eric, Slightly Graphis blood, and Four is there., somewhat cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Summary: Eric needs help. But he cant ask anyone. Cause needing help makes him weak, right? Well Good that four has a  perfect timing and is there.





	The help he needs

Eric needed help. Like literally but he couldn't trust anybody with this. They would just think of him as weak and a leader couldn't be weak. He could never be weak. He wouldn't allow it! And that was the fucking moment the Stiff carefully knocked on his door. “Eric?”, he asked and popped his head in. “Fuck off!”, he snarled but even to his own ears it sounded weak. And if there was one thing than it was being weak.  
He knew Four could see him. See the fucking bloody bandage around his chest. The blood on his back. But he didn't laugh or taunt him. Why the fuck was the stiff coming inside now? Silently closing the door and carefully coming closer.  
Once again he tried to get that fucking bandage off but all he could do was hiss, because he did more damage then good. He was actually near the tears and passing out from the pain now. But then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, which nearly made him sob. Nearly! He wasn't weak! He wasn't! “Eric?”, he was ripped out of his thoughts by Four's Voice. “I'm gonna help you, okay?” well it wasn't like Eric could fight him right now. He was in no state of fighting, even so if he really had to, he probably could.  
So he just nodded once, not looking at Four. “You gotta tell me what to do, kay? I'm pretty clueless right here, Eric”, Eric didn't want any help but he had to swallow his pride or he would never get that damn thing off of him. “Take it off.”, he mumbled and so Four did. Carefully as if he was made of porcelain he took of the bandage. Unwrapped his horribly scarred and bloody back. Four didn't say a think and simply took the disinfection and a gauze pad and carefully started cleaning off all the blood and cleaning the welts on his back. Four didn't ask how he got them and deep down he was grateful for it. He didn't have the nerve or guts or need to tell anyone. He wrapped him in a new bandage, that already laid on the table.  
Four didn't speak as he started fondling his neck or as Eric leaned against him. Eric gave off a tiny sigh and closed his eyes. No one dared to speak, as no one wanted to ruin the moment until Eric nearly went to sleep, right there, leaning against his rival while Four straddled his neck. “You should go to bed, Eric”, Four said softly and Eric blinked, sobering up slightly. “And you should fuck off Four.”, not Stiff but Four. Four nodded. “Good night Eric.”, was all he said before slowly pushing off of him, going on his way.


End file.
